My BFF?
by DreamworksDisney
Summary: Rapunzel has a sister! Her name is Celine. While Rapunzel was locked in a tower, Celine lived in the castle surrounded by servants. While Rapunzel dreamt of seeing the floating lanterns, she dreamt of seeing her lost sister. And at last their dreams come true. Jack, who is always with Celine, now have to wait for the perfect time to see her, because Celine has many events coming.


**"This is it! This is the day!" **Celine said excitedly. while opening her door room.  
She rushed her way to the balcony, where her sister, Rapunzel is waiting with her parents.  
**"I bet she'd be beautiful!" **Celine said while she was running  
**"Of course she's beautiful! She's your sister!" **Jack exclaimed  
**"Hahaha.. you're just saying that" **by the time she said that, she stopped.  
Her mouth was opened, admired by her sister's beauty.  
**"S-sister?" **Celine said with her voice lowly.  
Rapunzel smiles and walked towards Celine.  
Celine stood there, frozen. Rapunzel hugs her and they both cried.  
The king and queen smiles and joins them.

**"I can't believe it! I have a sister!" **Celine said excitely.  
**"Wow!" **Celine exclaimed.  
**"I always thought that she was beautiful, but I never thought she was THAT beautiful!" **Celine said excitedly.  
**"She's beautiful alright!" **Jack said, hoping that Celine would reply something.  
**"Yep!" **Celine agreed.  
**"And also cute." **Jack continued.  
**"Definitely!"  
****"You're not jealous?" **Jack asked.  
**"Nope. Why would I? She's my sister!"  
****"Hey Celine!" **Rapunzel called her sister.  
**"Hey sis!"  
****"Can I talk to you for a minute?" **Rapunzel asked while walking and followed by Celine.  
**"Yes of course." **Celine replied and turned her head facing Jack gesturing and mouthing "Talk to you later."  
Jack nods and went away.  
**"So.. What do you think?" **asked Rapunzel  
**"Um, Yes! Sorry, what was it again?"  
****"Well, you know, I'm kinda new here. And also! About school?"****"Oh! School! I know, um.. what's your age again? I'm sorry sis, I kinda have a short memory."  
****"It's okay, I'm 18."  
****"Hmm, that means..." **Celine thinks for a minute.**"College!" **She suddenly said.  
**"I'll definitely find you the best school sis!" **Celine pulls her sister.

**"Hey." **Rapunzel opens her sister's bedroom door  
**"Oh hey sis!" **Celine greeted her.  
**"Mind if I ask, when am I going to the college thingy?" **Rapunzel asked.  
**"Well... In Monday! Today's Sunday, you'll start college tomorrow!" **  
**"Really? How exciting!"  
"What are the preparations?" **asked Rapunzel.  
**"You'll need, pencils, erasers, notebooks and I already bought you some books to read and also your textbooks." **Celine handed Rapunzel some books.  
**"And also you need bags."  
"Great!" **Rapunzel said while holding a bunch of books.  
**"I know a great place to buy all those things!" **Celine pulls her sister and Rapunzel's books fell.  
**"Um, the... books?"  
"Never mind that. We've got some hunting to do!" **Celine said excitedly

**"Bags, bags, bags..." **Celine looks closely to all the stores in the market.  
**"Aha! Bags!" **Celine found out where the bag store was.  
**"Wow! There's so many to pick!" **Rapunzel are wowed by the many bags.  
**"I don't know what to choose!"  
"Pick the one you like most, besides, you could always buy another."** Celine said.

They left the store.  
**"Bags... check!" **Celine mark the things the've already bought.  
**"Now, Pencils!"** They rushed to buy pencils, but suddenly Celine stopped.  
**"Actually, we have plenty of pencils and pens in the castle, also erasers... So, we don't actually need to buy that! and also you have your uniforms."  
"So.. We're done!" **Celine closes her notebook and quickly went back to the castle with her sister.

**"Well that was fun!" **Rapunzel said.  
**"Let's do it again sometimes!"  
"Yea we should!" **Celine said excitedly.  
**"Well, it's bedtime now, let's go to sleep! Tomorrow's school day! My first college."** Rapunzel said to her sister.  
**"Alright then, bye sis!" **Celine bids goodbye to her sister.  
**"Bye, see you tomorrow!" **Rapunzel bids goodbye too.


End file.
